Dear Diary
by KC Briefs
Summary: Velma is writing in her diary. A slightly reflective piece that gives insight into the other characters and herself. Please R/R!


**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby Doo, or any characters therein and this piece is a fictional story written with the sole intent of entertainment. So don't sue me.

__

June 1

Dear diary,

Jinkies, it's been a long night. But I decided that before I go to sleep I should write this down while it's still fresh in my mind. Today was fairly typical for us. We finally solved the crime. It turned out to be the grand duke who had gone bankrupt and was trying to get quick cash to go with his title. He had a nice setup really. He was having precious jewels copied and then selling the forged pieces to his clients. He even had an appraiser in on the deal. It was satisfying to shut him down and get the money back for the folks who had been stolen from. 

Still… sometimes, I wonder if there isn't something better for me. I mean, look at our group. We'll always be friends, but we can't spend the rest of our lives just bouncing around the world solving 'ghost mysteries'. There's just not a big profit in it. The only way we've been able to do it this long is because of Daphne's family funding us, funding her little amusement. 

Not only that, but nobody knows us. Oh sure what some people might pick up in newspaper articles, but that's always fairly local and fairly typical. "Group of teens save the day!' and 'group of crime solvers put a stop to scam!' type thing. I've been re-reading my earlier entries and I don't know why but I've decided that I want someone to know about our group- the truth about our group. I've been keeping all the clipping of our efforts, along with a written account of all of our mysteries. I've been saving them all. I guess that makes me rather nerdy doesn't it? But that's ok because I have brains. I don't have much else after all. 

Wow, that was really bitter wasn't it? True though. Allow me to explain, since I bet you haven't read through our memoirs. There are essentially five of us in our group: Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, and myself. It seems strange, to know that we've been together for so long, and that we've been friends in spite of our differences. 

Fred is a handsome jock type, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a great deal of charisma; making him in a sense our unspoken leader. We usually get involved in mysteries when Fred decides there's something strange going on. Oh admittedly sometimes it is because of me that we get involved in our crazy cases, but mostly it's at Fred's instigation. Of course that's always been Freddie, once his imagination is captured you can't get him off a topic. 

Next there's Daphne, with her red-blonde hair and big blue eyes. Beautiful, fashion plate Daphne that everyone adores. She can't really help it I suppose. I mean look at her. She's gorgeous, she's rich, and she's not what you'd call stupid. She definitely has the best of everything. I mean, she even has Freddie. Have you ever noticed how when we split up Fred and Daphne will go one way while Shaggy and Scooby and I'm sent off somewhere else? That's because Fred and Daphne have actually been an item for quite some time. 

Well that's not completely honest. It's sort of an off and on relationship. I get invited with them when it's an off period. But the rest of the time, they're off searching for clues by themselves… among other things. I've actually stumbled across them a couple of times. They have some weird kinks, that's for sure. Good thing is, I don't think they ever saw me. I mean that would be **way** awkward. It's bad enough as is trying to pretend I don't know about them without them having to be pretending I don't know about them while we all know that I know about them.

Oh and then there's Shaggy, world's first stoner. He's harmless and loveable… and he's been on drugs for as long as I can remember. That's why he's constantly eating- his munchies. He's very lanky, rather hippy-esque in nature, and probably the least interested in solving crimes out of our entire group. 

And we can't forget Scooby; our goofy hound who will do anything for a Scooby Snack. You wouldn't think a dog could be addicted to drugs but apparently one can. Scooby hangs out mostly with Shaggy. Free food and a free contact high. That's why they're both so edgy all the time. They probably wouldn't be so cowardly, but with the situations we get into and the hallucinations they sometimes get… well, you get my point I'm sure. 

They're wonderful though. I'm doubt my relationship with Fred and Daphne would be as strong as it is now without them both being around, or if I'd even have one with them if it hadn't been for Shaggy and Scooby. That's something I'll always be grateful for. And for whatever it's worth, they really are amusing. I just… I worry about them sometimes. 

Then there's me. Not much to say here. I'm rather short, with a practical cap of short red-brown hair. I look best in warm tones, red, yellow, and orange mostly. I'm not what you would call pretty, having a rather round face and what I've always considered a rather stubby nose. I wear thick black rimmed glasses, and yes I am very nerdy. Not exactly what you'd call girlfriend material, especially if you stood me next to Daphne. I guess at best you could say I'm the brains of the group, since everyone pays attention when I make observations. But still, I fade into the background when I'm with my friends. And I'm still not sure if this is where I want to be for the rest of my life.

"Hey! What are you doing still up?" 

She looked up to see Daphne standing in the doorway wearing a thin, pink nightgown. Her hair was tucked under a nightcap and her face was slathered with a thick green goo. She hardly looked like her typical model self in her current state. 

She pushed her glasses more firmly on the bridge of her nose., "I'm just finishing up here. I'll be just a little while longer and then I'll get to bed, Daphne."

"Ok. Just a heads up, Fred wants to leave a couple hours earlier than planned tomorrow. Oh, and wear your earplugs when you go to bed. Shaggy has been yelling stuff off and on about his pet three headed piranha that eats mayo and says. 'Bow wow, man'.

"Really? Last time it was, 'I am the FRUITMASTER!'" 

They both laughed about that and Daphne said goodnight before heading off to bed herself. She continued to sit there for a while after her friend left, staring at the dying embers with a whimsical smile.

But that doesn't matter right now. It's really late and we're heading out early tomorrow. And this is fine for now. What I'm going to do with the rest of my life can wait a little bit longer. In the meantime… this is the last page. So goodnight and goodbye dear diary. Maybe someday when I'm gone, someone will find you and rediscover my wonderful friends through my records, and know the truth.

Velma

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I know it's rather cheesy but it was an idea I had to get out because it was bouncing around in my head. A reflective piece from Velma that explains a lot and gives an inside look at how she must feel sometimes. If you don't agree with this story that's fine but don't flame me. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. 


End file.
